injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Aquaman
Aquaman is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Power User. Biography Cast out from Atlantis as a baby, Arthur Curry grew up on land, thinking he was a normal human. But when he matured, Atlantis returned, claiming him as its rightful king. Caught between a surface world, constantly ravaging the sea and Atlanteans, looking to lash out in revolt, he’s committed to protecting the entire globe. Aquaman is the king of all things aqua. He can breathe underwater, swim at tremendous speeds, and telepathically communicate with sea life. Being able to withstand ocean depths, he gets bonus points on land with his superhuman strength, enhanced senses, and nearly impenetrable skin. Although his courage and decisive nature have proven him a true heir to Atlantis’s throne, the continual conflict between land and sea makes him a citizen of both—but at home in neither. Events of the Injustice Comic Aquaman is largely absent for the majority of the book until Chapter 10, and he is first seen comforting a dying whale and angrily confronting its killers on a Japanese boat. He breaks off the chains holding the whales down and dives into the seas, tipping the vessel over. When he rises back up, he is joined by a large Atlantean fleet of soldiers and giant crabs, ordering his soldiers to take the ships down. Arthur himself strikes the first ship, denting its hull and catching one of the fishermen. When the man begs for his life by saying he has a family, Arthur is outraged by the man's pleading for compassion. But before he can do anything further to the man, Wonder Woman appears, as the Justice League had been alerted of Aquaman's attack on the fleet. Diana asks Arthur to stop his attack and reminds him of Superman's ceasefire, but Aquaman makes it clear he will not heed Superman's decree, saying, "I know what you and Superman called for! But the oceans do not answer your calls. I am the king of the sea and I will protect it." Wonder Woman continues to try to sooth the situation over, asking that Arthur let the man go and for them to go aboard the ship and end the situation peacefully with words, all the while reaching out to Arthur. However, one of Arthur's soldiers is a little too trigger happy, and blasts Wonder Woman across her face. Aquaman harshly reprimands the soldier, telling him "It's a bad idea to piss off an Amazon!" Arthur moves to check on Diana, but she backhands him aside, and just then Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, and Shazam arrive, backing Diana up as she moves to attack Arthur and his soldiers. Aquaman is knocked unconscious from Wonder Woman's blow and is awakened by the whales he has freed, bidding him to protect them. Aquaman awakens, enraged, and snatches Wonder Woman by her ankle as she and the League battle his forces. Aquaman drags Diana under water, where they struggle before Shazam dives under and tackles Arthur, dragging him back up into the air. Shazam pleads with Arthur to surrender, but Aquaman refuses, saying the sea has more secrets. Shazam and the rest of the heroes are shocked by the sight of a massive tsunami fast approaching, with Arthur's forces retreating. Shazam is shocked and in disbelief over what he is seeing, though Arthur taunts him, saying he knows what is the true cause of the wave. Shazam drops Arthur when the latter advises him that he will "Need both hands soon." Arthur is not seen as the tentacles of the kraken he summoned rises from the ocean. Powers and Abilities *Expert Warrior *Expert Tactician *Superhuman Strength, Endurance, Speed, Durability and Reflexes *Telepathy (not limited to marine animals, essentially any creature that evolved from the sea) *Energy-Heat Resistance *Sonar Location *Water Sense *Superhuman Equilibrium *Atlantean Sorcery *Extreme Durability due to being able to survive easily at the ocean's depths tons per square inch *Command of the Atlantean military *Possessor of Neptune's Trident *De-Hydration Intro/Outro 'INTRO: '''Aquaman is seen swimming alongside multiple sharks. He finally hits the surface and takes his battle stance as water drips off his body. '''OUTRO: '''Aquaman swings his trident, creating a rising flow of water before reappearing under sea, floating in front of Atlantis. Gameplay Character Trait Unknown Super Move '''Atlantean Rage: '''Aquaman summons a powerful wave to waterlog the arena washing the opponent away. He then uses his trident to stab the opponent and catch him/her before thrusting his opponent into the ground, then holding him/her up into the path of a Great White Shark which then bites the opponent and swims away before all the water and creatures in the arena leave. Costumes Default His default costume Alternate Alternate costume with crustacean armor and beard Flashpoint Aquaman's appearance in Flashpoint (Season Pass) Trivia *Aquaman is voiced by Phil LaMarr, who voices the character in ''Young Justice. *Aquaman was confirmed in his own story trailer 3 days before his battle against Cyborg in the Injustice Battle Arena. He was the 17th character added to the game's roster. Gallery Aquaaa.png|Aquaman Concept Art Aquaman 1.jpg|Aquaman's Alternate Costume. Aquaman 2.jpg Aquaman 3.jpg Aquaman 4.jpg Aquaman 5.jpg 3xYiZUn.png|Ocean Master? Aquaman 6.jpg Aquaman 7.jpg Aquaman 8.jpg Aquaman 9.jpg Aquaman 10.jpg Aquaman 11.jpg Aquaman 12.jpg Aquaman 13.jpg Aquaman 14.jpg Aquaman 15.jpg Aquaman 16.jpg Aquaman 17.jpg Aquaman 18.jpg Aquaman 19.jpg Aquaman Art.jpg|Concept Art Aquaman Super Move.jpg Aquaman 20.jpg Aquaman 21.jpg Aquaman 22.jpg Aquaman 23.jpg Aquaman 24.jpg Aquaman 25.jpg Aquaman 26.jpg AquamanH20.jpg DOOMalt.png|Aquaman vs Green Lantern Aquaman Flashpoint 2.jpg|Flashpoint Aquaman Capture2.png Aquaman on an aquatic beast.png|Aquaman on an aquatic beast Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-Aquaman-2.jpg|Aquaman and his forces File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Aquaman vs. Cyborg|Aquaman vs. Cyborg File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Aquaman Combat Trailer|Aquaman Combat Trailer Category:Heroes Category:Power Users Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Atlanteans Category:Humans Category:Justice League Members Category:Insurgence Member